Haru's departure
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: What Elinor went through the night Haru left the village, and her behind. OCXOC


I lay in my bed tossing and turning, I just couldn't get to sleep. Something wasn't right, I just couldn't figure out what. Not that anything had been right since Eric was killed…as this passed through my mind I jumped out of bed. That was it! Haru hadn't been acting normal all day. I changed into my day outfit and took off out the window. I ran to Haru's window, but found it closed and his room empty. The feeling became worse and my stomach began to knot. I wasn't even thinking now, I was just running. I didn't recall deciding to head to the gates…it was like my feet were just carrying me there. Suddenly my heart (which had been racing) just stopped. Despite the fact I could only see the back of the person, there was no mistaking them.

"HARU WAIT!!" I yelled as I ran towards the figure. To my surprise and relief he stopped, but didn't turn. When I reached him I grabbed his shirt and buried my face in it. Why? Why was he leaving? But I knew the answer…. "Please…please don't leave."

"Elinor," his calm, even voice caught me a little off guard. I hadn't expected him to answer, I hadn't even expected him to stop when I had shouted. "You saw what I did…I'm dangerous"

"You have a demon…but so does mom and Aya and uncle…you could learn to control it..." I said already knowing I was arguing pointlessly.

"It's not just that…" he stated. I pulled away from him as I felt him shifting. He turned to face me. His face looked much like always, but he wasn't smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He answered by pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal a mark I had never seen before. It was a red lighting bolt at the base of his neck. I traced my finger over it puzzled. "When did you get this?"

"It happened in the forest of death….I didn't say anything because I didn't want you or Eric worrying." He replied.

"I guess there's no changing your mind is there?" I asked. He just shook his head. "When will I see you again?" I asked, a fear creeping inside me.

"I don't know…" he stated looking at me.

I sighed…this was his choice, and I wasn't going to stop him. "knock me out then…"

He gave me a puzzled, and unhappy expression. "Why?"

"Because, even though I've convinced myself to let you go at the moment…if you don't knock me out I will probably change my mind and try to stop you." I stated. Also I couldn't bear the thought of watching him leave.

He still didn't look happy. "…alright…but here." He pulled a small white box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Can I open it?" I asked cocking my head.

He shook his head. "Not until I'm gone."

I pouted but would follow his wishes. "I'm going to bring you back, even if I have to drag you." I stated looking at him more determined.

He smiled slightly. "I'll hold you to that." I small ounce of hope jumped within me. If there was a chance I could bring him home in the future, you better believe I would. "You sure about this?" he asked stepping behind me, referring to knocking me out.

I nodded, and then blacked out. When I came to I was leaning against a tree, the small white box in my lap. I looked at the sky, I had been out several hours, it was nearly dawn. Suddenly the fact that Haru was really gone washed over me. The tears came instantly, and there was no way to stop them. I had been correct the previous night, I didn't want him gone…so now I wanted him back. I ran to Azash's house, Uncle was our sensei and someone I went to for help. I knocked on the door.

Azash opened it rubbing his eyes. "Do you have any idea what time i-" he stopped short when he saw me. I knew I must look a mess, I was still crying and was holding the box to my chest. "What's wrong?" Uncle asked slightly panicked.

I was at war with myself on how to answer….I knew I shouldn't tell him, that it would just make things even harder on Haru….but at the same time I couldn't not tell him, because I wanted Haru back. "H-he's gone." I managed to choke out.

"Who?" Azash questioned.

"Haru…He left late last night…" I stated managing to at least slow the tears. Azash's expression went from panic to horror.

"Give me a moment to get ready and we'll go after him…" he stated ushering me inside and then running back through the house. I went and sat on the couch, laying the box in my lap. Azash returned and then went after Haru alone. I had no strength to follow him….not right now. Katara walked down the hall.

"What's all the racket?" she asked, and then noticed me. "Elinor?" I looked up and my eyes met hers. I wasn't crying anymore, but I was sure my eyes were red and my cheeks were wet. She came over to the couch and sat down next to me. "What's going on?"

I stared at the blank box in my lap, I couldn't look at her. "Haru left the village last night…he knocked me out, I came to and then came straight here…I told Uncle what happened and he left to drag him back." I explained, not looking up.

"He WHAT!?" She exclaimed. "Did he even think about what that would to do the family? What it's done to you!"

"He did it to protect us, to protect me." I stated looking up at her. If there was one thing I wouldn't stand for, it was blaming Haru……he was scared, and confused, and this was what he believed was right.

She still didn't look happy. "Well…I guess your right…" She looked off like she was thinking. "I'll never forget what he did that one day." She shuddered slightly.

Anger bubbled in me, there was only one thing I could think of that she was referring to. "That wasn't him! That thing wasn't Haru!" I stated firmly.

She looked at me a little caught off guard at my reaction. "I wasn't talking about the exams." She stated.

I cocked my head, what else could it be. "Then what are you talking about?"

"Well…there was this one day we went over to hang out. When I saw Haru, he had a kunai and was cutting his arm with it……."

"W-What are you talking about?" I stated as my chest tightened. The thought of Haru cutting made my heart ache even more.

"Eric said he had been kinda depressed….but he always seemed to cheer up when he was with you." she stated. I grabbed my shorts to keep my hands from trembling. I had been with him so much, I had never noticed anything that seemed wrong. Had I missed something? Katara looked at me. "You don't think he left to-"

I cut her off. "Please….don't talk about things like that…I'm having enough trouble with my decision to let him go the way it is." I couldn't think about what she was going to say…The thought of Haru taking his life pushed me farther than I could go.

She frowned. "I don't think he would though…" She cocked her head. "What's that?" she asked motioning to the box in my lap.

"Haru gave it to me before he left." I replied.

"You gonna open it?" she questioned.

"Don't see why not…" I said carefully lifting the lid off the box. I gasped slightly when I saw its contents. It was a necklace. The chain was golden and the pendant was an oval sapphire with gold wings.

"It's so pretty…" Katara said looking at it.

I gently lifted it from the box. It was indeed beautiful, and would be one of the most precious items I had. I felt tears burning in my eyes once more, I wiped them away before they could fall and then placed the necklace around my neck. It would be a constant reminder of him, and of my promise to bring him home.

Authors notes:

Disclaimers, Elinor is mine but all other RPC's are Aya's, anything else belongs to Kishimoto. Now for info about the story...I just got the urge to write it one night. This isn't the full thing (the girls go after Azash and run into trouble and a bunch of other stuff), but I wasn't in the mood to type all of it. If anyone actually seems interested (other than Aya, cause she knows what happened) I'll finish it. R&R!!


End file.
